nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Austin Carter
Austin Carter is one of the main characters of the game Nitrome Must Die. He is the character controlled by player 1. Austin Carter is a teenager who often chats with his friend, Justin Bennet, over the internet. After losing another one of Nitrome's games, he and his friend Justin Bennet go to Nitrome Towers to destroy Nitrome once and for all. Appearance Austin appears as a person who has a navy blue hairstyle (with hair covering one of his eyes) and wears a skull T- Shirt. Austin's hair moves up and down whenever he runs. Both the hairstyle and his T-Shirt are symbols of his defiance (to authority). His trousers are Light Blue, which is a darker color than Justin's . He can be stereotyped as an Emo or a Goth. Up close, his head is round; when he is not close up, his head is a rounded rectangle. Though he is a human being, he lacks a nose. Personality Seeing all of the actions done in the elevator, the player can assume that Austin is lazy and also sloppy, a terrible combo. He also seems to be impatient, seeing that he quit playing a Nitrome game when he lost at it. Other signs that he is lazy is that he chats with (probably) his only friend Justin rather than visiting him. Even though he is inactive, he can run quickly and jump high. He can also brake a bike properly. Probably, either he taught himself or his parents showed him how. Game information History Austin seems like a person who spends his time (mostly) on the computer. This is assumed because he's on the computer in the intro. He chats with his (nearby) friend Justin rather than visiting him. One day, the two friends chat up a hatred storm about how they lost the latest Nitrome game (possibly Mega Mash or Steamlands) and declare that they are going to obliterate Nitrome once and for all. They ride their bikes to the incredibly large building. Austin is skilled at using his bike and is able to brake properly. Justin keeps going and lands in the trash cans. Knocking over the trash cans is fortunate for the two, as there were two experimental guns inside. Austin and Justin navigate through the 99 floors of Nitrome Towers, killing all the enemies they come upon with the company's many experimental weapons. In game serves as Player 1, possibly because he declared that Nitrome should die. When reviving player two, Austin will kick Justin until he gets up (4 bars). Gallery File:Austin Running.gif|Austin Running File:Nitrome_Work.png|Justin and Bennet and Austin Carter's sprites in Nitrome Must Die AustinMusic.png|'Austin' listening to Music File:Austin_Carter.jpg|Austin's Facebook Avatar Austingothitbyarocket.png|Austin upon being killed by a rocket Game Over.png|Austin (hand only seen) Getting a "Game Over" Cycling.png|Austin and Justin Cycling Burping.png|Austin Burping Trivia *He owns a Pear computer, which is a parody to the Apple computers. *He has two bikes: the first appearing in the intro for Nitrome Must Die and the second he makes reference to in the ending. *Austin has only four fingers, has no fingernails, and walks barefooted, unlike Justin who actually wears shoes. *While waiting in the elevator, Austin listens to music, drinks soda, feels his stomach (with a smile on his face), scratches his bottom, or falls asleep until the player continues onto the next level. Justin, however, hides his face in his hood so the player can only see his eyes, throws up, catches money (the one the player picks up in game), and looks at flies when waiting in the elevator. *Sometimes when the game freezes for a second (or so), Austin's hair lifts up, and there is no eye underneath. *Both Austin Carter and Justin Bennet have six letters in their first name, and six letters in their last name. This might be a reference to the popular webcomic "Homestuck", suggesting that both Austin and Justin are internet trolls. *Austin's colors may be based off the fact that gothic kids (in England) prefer Navy Blue. *Some of his death cries are the same as the Young Norse Warrior's. External Links *Austin Carter on Facebook Category:Characters Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Main characters Category:Villains